Zela Chasei
Character Name: Zela Chasei Place of Birth/Raising: Illian Age: 24 Description: 5’7”, 130 pounds. Sturdy woman’s build. Medium length orange-red hair collected into a raised ponytail. Tanned skin. Bright blue eyes. Mischievous grin. Zela is the loud half of the two twins. She is often reckless and gets into trouble often. Her temper is often hot and results in displays of violence. She is extremely flirty, but never goes beyond that for her brother’s sake. She loves dancing. She always enjoys a good challenge. She hates most horses, saying that they weren’t challenging enough for her. Her dream is to catch a large wild animal to ride. She is somewhat cruel, but she doesn’t mean to be. It just happens with her. She enjoys a good brawl. If drunk, she will almost guaranteed run down the street shouting “Anarchy”. = Character History = Zela Chasei is the twin brother of Zari Chasei. They are very different in some ways, very similar in other ways, but inseparable from each other. Their Father, Fenn Chasei, was a low ranking, but experienced, soldier in the Illian army. Their mother, Jordyn Chasei, was a midwife. The two grew up like any other pair of children. They ran, they played, they made friends, but it was always together. If one didn’t like someone, the other didn’t either. They had some education, but only enough to learn to read, write, and do math. By the time they were 12, their father began teaching them to fight, as he had with his 3 older children. They trained mostly with quarter staves, bows, and wooden swords. Upon turning 16, they both got to pick a weapon to specialize in. Zela decided to make twin short axes her specialty. She sparred with her brother often. They were 19 when their father died in a skirmish with Tear. Only a few weeks after, their mother became dreadfully ill. Their life was spiraling down. Their mother couldn’t work anymore, so they couldn’t afford to pay the doctor who was tending their mother. The army didn’t work out. It would have paid well, but they wouldn’t accept Zela, so Zari declined. They were good at nothing else but fighting, so they found odd jobs. They were often merchant’s guards or mercenaries getting paid to do whatever. It was working out well for them, Mother seemed to be getting better, and they had something to fight for. Upon turning 22, the news of their Mother’s death reached them. She had finally died of her disease. They were now hollow. They had nothing left to fight for. They still were mercenaries, traveling from country to country, doing whatever job would pay, seeing what there was to see. It was when they were passing through Amadicia, on their way to Tarabon, that they came upon the Fortress of the Light. They hadn’t planned on taking jobs in Amadicia, seeing as that may cause problems with the Children. But in a tavern in Amador, they were talking to a bannerman. He told them about the Children and their views and goals. It interested them, so they joined. Not for hate of the Shadow, but for a purpose in life. Something to fight for. They actually only half believed in the Shadow. Yes, there were Darkfriends that they encountered over the years, but Trollocs were fairytales. The Light was as good as anything to fight for, in their eyes. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios